An Idol and her Swordsman
by hollowichigo25
Summary: AU: What if Kazuto and Yuna where friends before Ordinal Scale happened. More info inside.


**Hey everybody I hope you enjoy this new story I'm going to write. I don't know how long it will be. I got this random idea after watching the new trailer for the third time and I thought I might write a story about if Kazuto and Yuna where friend before Ordinal Scale happened. We don't know much about the new characters other than that Yuna is the diva and Eiji is…Well I don't actually know since one article I read said he was rank 1 in the world for Ordinal Scale yet the trailer says rank 2 so I don't have a clue. By the look of the trailer Yuna might be or might not be evil but in this case she isn't in my story.**

Kazuto sighed and stretched as he took of his amusphere and placed next to his computer screen. He sat at his desk and flicked through his emails to see if any of his friends had sent anything. Kazuto rolled his eyes when he found out that every one of his friends had sent him one telling him to buy the new augmented reality device called Augma so they can play the new game called Ordinal Scale.

"It seems interesting, but l like full dive better" Kazuto said to Asuna when she asked if he was getting one. In fact the only person who hadn't sent him an email yet was Shino since she was getting her Augma tomorrow and she said she wasn't going to annoy him by keep asking him if he was getting one. Kazuto chuckled when he saw that even his sister had sent him and he went to click on it when he noticed an email from a certain someone. Kazuto hadn't told his friends who he spends most of the time on the phone to or talking on video chat on his computer because they would probably get jealous and if Klein ever found out he would probably exploded and use his famous chat up line to her.

Kazuto was about to open the email when said person who sent him the email rang his phone.

"Do I even want to open this email up?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Well your no fun are you, I thought you would have opened it already" a girls voice replied which to Kazuto sounded like she was pouting. Kazuto laughed before saying "You're not pouting are you? What would your fans think?" "Breaking news, Yuna the idol pouts in public place".

The girl now known as Yuna whined before saying "I do NOT pout and I especially don't pout in a public Kazuto".

"Really?" "Because just the other day I was with someone who could be described as your body double and I'm pretty…." Yuna cut Kazuto off and said "If you want to live and see tomorrow Kazuto I suggest you stop while you are ahead". After a few seconds of silence, they both burst out into a laughing fit.

"So what did you call me for at this time in the morning?" Kazuto asked as he finished laughing.

"First things first, open the email up" Yuna said as Kazuto heard some movements from her end.

"Nope, cause the last time you sent me an email I opened it up and there was a very suggestive image of you that is now burned into my eyes that I can't forget about I even if I tried" Kazuto said as he remember the picture and the pose Yuna was in and blushed bright red.

Yuna chukled before said "Yeah I remember and I bet you didn't delete it did you". Kazuto scratched his cheek and minimized his email tab to see the picture of Yuna as his wallpaper.

"I'll take that silence as a no then" Yuna replied with a smug grin on her face which Kazuto couldn't see but probably heard it in her voice.

"Okay fine you win, I haven't deleted it" Kazuto said with a sigh as he clicked on the email to see….another suggestive picture of Yuna with less clothes on in this picture than the one that he has as his wallpaper.

Kazuto blushed bright red and said "So when are these going in to print then since the last ones did a few days after you sent the email".

"This ones not going in to print, there's a similar one but I'm wearing more clothes that one there is made just for you" Yuna replied in a sweet tone. Kazuto narrowed his eyes before saying "Okay fine what's the catch then".

"I've sent you a package and I wouldn't mind if you used what I sent you okay" Yuna told him with no space for answer. Kazuto sighed which in turn made Yuna cheer.

"Just so you know, if it's something weird like a dress or something I'm not wearing it, it was bad enough when you tried the last time when you found out about my GGO avatar" Kazuto said as he shut down his computer.

"But you were so cute so I had to try anyway, don't worry it's nothing like that, anyway I'm heading off now, I only rang to see if you had opened the email up and to tell you about the package and you have school tomorrow and I've got to perform in front of my wonderful audience, oh and if you can make it I expect you to be there okay? Well any bye love ya" Yuna said with a tease to her voice while Kazuto rolled his eyes and said "See you later and yeah I will try and make it". He placed his phone down on the desk and got ready for bed.

"Always teasing me" Kazuto muttered as he fell face down on his bed a fell asleep.

 **The next day**

"KAZUTO THERES A PACKAGE HERE FOR YOU" Suguha said as she kicked open his bedroom door and set the package down in the middle of the room before shaking her brother awake.

"I'm up already" Kazuto moaned out as he slowly sat up and eyed the package.

"There's no name on the package so I don't know who sent it, do you?" Suguha asked as she sat on the bed.

"Don't worry I know who it's from" Kazuto said as he opened the box up to see the new Augma device.

"Why is the box that big if it's only got that in it" Suguha said as she leant forward to see what was left in the box.

Kazuto sighed as he leant back onto his bed before saying "Probably so it doesn't break, I will look in the box in minute to see if there is anything else in there".

"Oh look at this, even your friend wants you to use it as well and, it looks like your agreeing to it" Suguha said with a grin on her face.

"Shut up" Kazuto said as he covered his face with his arm.

"Just so you know a certain someone will be pretty moody with you since it wasn't her who convinced you to join with us" Suguha said as she walked out of the door.

Kazuto shrugged his shoulders before saying "Not my problem if she's moody with me".

"Come on lets go I'll drop you off at school" Kazuto said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket of the back of his chair.

"Wait you're not going to school today?" Suguha asked as she followed him down the stairs.

Kazuto shook his head as he picked up his bike keys before saying "No I'm busy today, and I would rather not be at a school that has a beacon on top of it saying Hey remember you were stuck in Aincrad for 2 years now you go to this school". Suguha gave him a pained smile before walking out of the door while Kazuto locked the house up.

 **Line Break**

Kazuto pulled out the Augma before giving it once over before putting it on and switching it on. He waited for it to boot up as he walked towards his destination. He started to punch in his details when his mobile rang and he picked it out of his pocket with looking at the ID and answered it.

"Hey I will be there in a minute just turning the corner now" Kazuto said as he pressed accept on the screen in front of him.

"How did you know it was me, it could have been one of your friends asking why you aren't in school" A playful voice was heard on the other of the phone.

"Well for one Yuna, I can hear the crowd cheering coming through your end of the phone and two, my friends will probably complain at me later anyways" Kazuto said as he finished off with a sigh.

"HEY, don't be bringing that gloomy attitude to my concert now, you better be happy and smiling when you're watching me" Yuna shouted down the phone.

"Don't worry about it I wouldn't want to spoil the atmosphere there anyway" Kazuto said with a chuckle as he leant against the wall waiting for the concert to start.

"You know I can see you, you know" Yuna replied.

"Well I can't see you, now get your cute little butt on that stage now" Kazuto said with a smile.

"Yes sir" Yuna said before she hung up.

"Oh what's this, Kazuto not at school and is at a Yuna concert?" "Very interesting" a voice said next to Kazuto.

Kazuto rolled his eyes before saying "Says the guy who is here instead of at work Klein". Klein slung his arm around Kazuto's shoulder and grinned at him. Klein was about to say something but was cut off when someone kicked him in the shin causing him to cry out in pain. Kazuto blinked for a few seconds before he looked over Klein's shoulder to see Shino standing there.

"So it looks like the three of us are not where we are supposed to be today then" Kazuto said with a smile as he looked at Shino.

Shino smiled before she said "Well actually I was on my way home when I noticed you two stood here so I thought I would come over for a chat".

"And attack my poor shin" Klein cried out as he rubbed his shin. The three of them chatted for a few minutes and Shino explained why she wasn't at school before they settled into a combatable silence as they watched and listened to Yuna sing while she danced.


End file.
